


Breaking The Wheel

by Cros3



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Teen Romance, basically history repeating itself, i had the idea so i just had to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cros3/pseuds/Cros3
Summary: Almost two decades after the dragons traveled to the hidden world life on New Berk is ridiculously normal. Too normal and Nuffink Haddock (Finn for short) suspects that there is more out there. He believes that dragons exist and he will stop at nothing to prove it.





	1. This is New Berk

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the whole idea to this story is that the people of Berk decided to never mention to future generations that dragons ever existed, and some even forgot. Hiccup and Astrid try their best to keep this from their children and they made sure to never tell them about Toothless, Stormfly or any of the others. Finn doesn't buy their act though so he goes out in search of answers and maybe he happens to stubble upon a certain Night Fury's offspring. In this story Nuffink is 17 and Zephyr is about 21, I will also be making up a bunch of other viking teenagers from some of our favorites. Rating may eventually change, depending on where my mind takes this story.

This is Berk. It’s twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It used to be located solidly on the Meridian of Misery, but now it was a few days West of it. My village. It’s been here for only a few generations, so every building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. Like most places we have mice, and mosquitoes, the one thing we don’t have… dragons.

My name’s Nuffink Stoick Haddock. I know, fabulous first name, but at least it’s not as bad as my fathers. I’m not sure why he decided to pick a terrible name for me when he went and gave my sister a cool name like Zephyr (however that was probably my mom’s choice if we’re being honest), so instead I go by Finn. Zeph’s the outgoing one, which is great since she’s next in line to become chief. A lot of the Vikings were surprised when our father announced that she would be his heir instead of me, but I didn’t care. Being chief wasn’t exactly my style and as she grew older my sister easily proved how capable she would eventually be. Me on the other hand, I might look like my mother with my tousled golden locks, but I am the carbon copy of my dad when it comes to everything else. I’m thin and lanky (though luckily I’m starting to bulk up), and I have a knack for inventing things. The weirdest thing though is that my eyes are a perfect blend of both my parents, like some wires got crossed and they couldn’t decide which color they wanted to be, resulting in one being pale blue and the other emerald green. My dad and I have a lot of father and son bonding moments coming up with new drafts in his workshop. Overall life on Berk is pretty tame. Me and the other kids my age all go through traditional warrior training, and learn how to sail in the event that another tribe were to attack us. My mom taught my sister and I how to hunt, Zeph liked using an axe while I favored the crossbow I had invented. Eventually my parents will arrange a marriage for me with whoever they think is a good match, and I’ll get married, have kids and so on. It was all very predictable, and boring. I’ve always wanted something more, I want to do something amazing and change the life of our village. How exactly did I plan to do that? Well I’m going to prove that dragons exist.

Everyone on the island acted like I was insane every time I brought up the idea of dragons existing. I never understood why though, they were in all our children’s books that we read, and it was logical that they would be based off of some real creature, right? When I asked my father even he shook his head and said “Finn your mind’s headed in the wrong direction bud. Even if they were real, name ONE story where dragons and Vikings got along?” I thought for a second and replied “what about that one story about the mother of dragons who became the Queen of her lands after defeating the great evil?”. My dad laughed “you know your Uncle Fishlegs made up that whole tale right?” and the conversation pretty much ended at that. Something told me he was lying though, just the way he got a distant look in his eyes when he said the word dragons. It was like he was reminiscing. I know our tribe hasn’t always lived on this island, so I would just have to sail in an attempt to find our old home. Maybe there I would find answers.


	2. The Hidden World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is the son of the great alpha of the dragon world, when Toothless voices his concern over his human to his son Nyx realizes he is about to go on a journey he has always dreamed of. Who knows what encounters lie ahead for him.

**Nyx**

I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked around my cave. I stood up and stretched with a sigh. It was time to start “Alpha training” as my father had coined the term. I wasn’t part of his first clutch but I had been selected to be his heir. I personally think it was due to the fact that unlike most of my siblings who look like perfect blends of my mother and father, I looked nearly identical to the mighty alpha. With jet black scales across my entire body, and one green eye to match his. The other eye was blue like my mothers, but I guess there had to be some proof of her passed down to me. I had grown up hearing tales about the human who had crafted a functioning tale-fin for my dad, and I wanted nothing more than to know what these humans were like, especially my father’s. However, he always told me it wasn’t the right time yet. He said he knew his Hiccup would come and get us when it was time for the world to accept us instead of slaughter us. It took a lot of explaining for me to understand that not all humans were good and kind like Hiccup and the other Vikings of Berk, I didn’t know why the others hated our kind when they didn’t even give us a chance. I was fed up with waiting though, I wanted to see what world existed above the protection of the waterfall, just the things I had heard from my father and his Deadly Nadder friend, Stormfly sounded so magical and freeing. I wanted, no NEEDED to know what it felt like to have fresh air underneath my wings. My father’s loud roar pulled me out of my thoughts and I quickly bounded out of my cave. “Nyx, you’re late” he said slightly annoyed.

“Sorry about that dad, I just overslept a bit” I apologized my voice quiet.

He let out a huff of air as his sign of acceptance “We are going to the top of the waterfall today, are you ready?” he asked the edge of mouth curling up in an odd way like it always did when he was happy. I never understood it, but it seemed he learned it from the humans. I nodded my head eagerly and immediately started bounding towards the edge of the rock face to take off. I nearly ran over two of my sisters and tripped over my brother on the way to the edge, but we don’t need to focus on that point. I leapt into the air and spread my wings and within a few beats I was gliding forward, my father quickly joining me making a warbling sound “sometimes I wonder why I even picked you for the next alpha” he said as a clear joke towards my clumsiness.

“Can’t take that decision back now though!” I countered before flapping my wings a few times to bring me up to the opening of the waterfall. I gently landed on the rocks at the surface and looked over at my father when he landed beside me. “So why did you bring me up here?” I asked him, taking in a deep breath of the misty ocean air around me.

“I’m worried about my human. I know that I said we should wait for him to come to us, but it has been too long. I need to know that he and his mate are ok. Being the alpha I can’t leave our kind or your mother alone, but you can go” he said to me. My eyes widened in shock, I couldn’t believe what he was saying. “You have to promise me to be extremely careful though, you will most likely encounter humans who dislike our kind, or have never seen us so they will react in fear. Do not attack them unless it is absolutely necessary” he added sternly.

I nodded “I promise father, I won’t let you down”.

“Good, because I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I lost you, but this needs to be done. You know everything there is to know about Hiccup and Berk, I trust that you will know when you find it. You should start your journey as soon as you can, the flight is a few days from here” he instructed me. I could barely keep myself together I was so excited. My father suddenly pressed his head against mine and nuzzled me “Be safe my son, I love you” he said with a level of emotional I rarely heard in my father’s voice.

“I love you too” I replied before looking out onto the horizon. I glanced back at my father and at his nod of encourage I took off towards the unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone this is the first taste of Nyx's POV. I'm messing around a bit with formatting to see if it makes the dialogue easier to follow, so if you like it broken up this way please comment (or any other suggestions you have). Expect to eventually see some sketches I draw up of Nyx, Nuffink, and some of Nuffink's inventions throughout this story cause I just got back into drawing!


	3. Lightning and Death Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haddock's and Night Fury's just seem destined to join path's with each other...

**Finn**

I was sitting at the table in the main room in our house drafting up sketches of my newest version of the crossbow my father had originally helped me create when he walked into the room and sat in the chair across from me.

 

“Finn I need you to do a favor for me,” he said waiting to gauge my reaction

 

“What is it?”

 

“I need you to sail to Caldera Cay and bring some supplies to Dagur and Mala, your ship is the fastest so you will be the only person able to make it back in time for Zeph’s wedding,”  he explained.

 

“I’ll pack my things and leave immediately,” I replied with a smile on my face. I felt proud that my father trusted me enough for the job since usually only him or my mother would be the ones to journey to visit Dagur and Mala. He was also right about my boat being the fastest on Berk, I had worked on modifying it since I was able to properly sail and my work had clearly paid off. I knew how important it was that I be there for my sister’s wedding. She was marrying Eret and Ruffnut’s son, also named Eret (what a shock). I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my satchel bag and put my sketch journal and some charcoal pencils inside so I could keep up on my draft ideas. My boat already had some extra clothes loaded onto it, as well as ammo for my crossbow. I walked back downstairs and outside to the docks to pack some food to last me my trip there. As I carried a basket of smoked fish and lamb jerky towards my ship I heard a voice yell out to me,

 

“What are you up to Haddock?” they said.

 

I turned around to see Olivia Ingerman, Fishlegs and Heather’s daughter who is only the most beautiful girl on the island standing behind me. She usually didn’t care what I was up to since I wasn’t exactly a standout in our battle training classes (except for in the archery department), and she was friends with all our other classmates, while I tended to keep more to myself.

 

“Oh um h-hey there Olivia. I’m just going to sail to bring some supplies to Caldera Cay for my father. I’m the only one who will make it there and back in time for the wedding,” I answered running a hand through my hair from the nerves I was feeling.

 

“Make sure you’re careful, I heard there’s a big storm moving through the archipelago this week,”

 

“Always am,” I said with a smile.

 

“Good, cause I was planning on saving a dance for you at the wedding,” she said before she turned around and quickly walked off.

 

I felt like my brain had short circuited, did she really just say she wanted to dance with me? I always thought she barely had any idea I existed outside of the fact of being the chief’s son. Guess I was wrong about that. The smile on my face turned into a megawatt grin and I carried the basket and stowed it away beneath deck. I undocked the boat and hoisted the sail and started off towards the Cay.

After hours of sailing I noticed the water starting to become choppy as waves smacked against the side of my boat and dark clouds rolled across the sky. Seems like Olivia was right about that storm. The sudden wind and rain stun my face as if someone had slapped me and I tried to pull out my map to see if there were any islands nearby I could wait out the storm on. I saw there was a large unnamed one on my map but before I could mentally note its exact location the map was torn from my hands by the storm. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a clap of thunder a few moments after. I tried my best to control my ship and I saw the feint outline of an island in the distance. As I approached the island I noticed slightly broken down docks along the beach, I just had to make it there and then I would be safe. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the top of my boats mast and it instantly cracked and fell over as it burst into flames. Panic seized me as I slung my crossbow across my back and rushed to grab a plank of wood to keep myself and my satchel bag afloat before I jumped off the side of my soon to be destroyed boat. The shore of the island was close enough that I might be able to make it. The waves did their best to try and drag me down under into their cold depths but I fought with all my strength to swim to the beach. Seawater forced its way down my throat and it felt as if ice was coursing through my veins by the time the ocean deposited me onto the rough sand beach of the island. I dragged my body up to a higher area of the beach so the waves could no longer reach me and rolled over onto my side as I coughed up the salt water I had been choking on minutes ago. I heard the sound of something screaming in pain and the loud **THUMP** of its body hitting the earth somewhere near me, then suddenly everything went black.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nyx**

The first day of my journey went by easily and I reveled in how amazing it felt to be seeing the world from the way a dragon was meant to view it. I passed the flight time by pulling my wings in close to my body and diving down close to the ocean before opening them back up and skimming them against the ocean repeatedly. As I flapped my wings and ascended back into a layer of clouds I noticed I was surrounded by nothing but black and grey. I knew this was bad, my father might be able to harness lightning, but that was only because he was an alpha. I didn’t possess that ability yet and I wouldn’t for a long time. I sounded an echo-location blast and sensed an island not too far away. The wind began to disrupt my balance and I struggled to stay airborne. Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit the end of my tail and pain seared through my body as I let out a roar of fear and agony. I tried to stay in the air, but while my wings still worked properly I could no longer keep balance, something was wrong. I had no time to think before I started crashing towards the ground of the island and I went unconscious as soon as I hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!! I'm planning on updating as often as I can, but it may end up falling into a weekly pattern depending on how my workload increases. Now you can probably guess whats wrong with Nyx's tail and he will now have a Lichtenberg figure across his tail and down his leg where the lightning exited. Rating may change to mature next chapter due to language/violence we will see how inspired I feel.


	4. Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two friends find themselves on the same island after the storm. What will happen when they finally meet?

**Nyx**

When I finally woke up I quickly realized that I wasn’t where I had landed. I was in a round space with stone walls and a metal dome enclosing the top of it, there were what looked like stalls around the edges of the circle, but from what I could tell nothing had lived there for a long time. All I knew is that I had to get out of here in order to continue on the journey my father had sent me on. I flexed my muscles in order to extended my wings but found that they were bound to my side. That’s went I realized there was also some sort of strap clamping my mouth shut and then I noticed them. Three large humans, each holding an axe in their hands and staring at me with a mixture of fear and excitement. One noticed I was awake and turned towards the other two “Aye look it’s not dead! We have to try and find Grimmel, he will give us a fortune for finding a dragon, he’s been trying to find out where they disappeared to for years. No more farming on this old island anymore,” he had said with a twisted grin. The others nodded in agreement and one headed off to sail to find whoever it was they were going to give me too. I didn’t have the strength to try and fight through my restraints, I knew it was useless. I let out a sign of desperation and closed my eyes again, accepting my fate.

 

**Finn**

**“** _Oh I’m dead aren’t I? Yep must be dead”_ I thought to myself as I slowly blinked my eyes open to the blinding sun. My entire body was sore from my crash landing onto the beach but hey, at least I didn’t lose any of my limbs. I slowly sat up and took a minute to take in my surroundings before I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and putting my crossbow on my back. I needed to see if anyone was on this island who could help me. I began to walk up the beach and found myself on a path. After a couple minutes of walking it led me to the gates to a village. Thank the gods, I wasn’t going to die stranded here! However as I walked into the center of the town, it seemed like it had been abandoned years ago, and in a rush too. I looked around at the unmaintained buildings and noticed one of the houses had a familiar symbol on the front of it. As I walked up to it I recognized it as the symbol that currently hung at the front of my house back home and that’s when I realized that I must be on the original island of Berk! This had to have been the house my father grew up in. The door opened with a loud creaking noise and I apprehensively walked inside. With the exception of all the dust it looked like no one had ever left. There were ale tankards on the table still, and as I walked upstairs there were hundreds of papers scattered all over what must have been my father’s room. I sifted through the ones on the table and noticed that most of them were sketches of a raven black dragon “ _so they DID exist,”_ I thought as excitement coursed through me. Hanging on the walls were many different designs of a tail fin that would fit on the dragon in the drawings. I opened a chest at the foot of the bed and found an outfit made of brown leather with black armor and red detailing on it. Since the current clothes I was wearing were soaking wet, I figured this would fit as I was the same size as my dad. My assumption turned out to be right and the clothes fit me almost perfectly, it would work for now. I pulled the helmet out and placed it on the bed. I wouldn’t need that… at least not right now. I noticed there was some sort of leather piece still in the chest. I lifted it out and noticed it looked somewhat like a saddle, except that it certainly wouldn’t fit any kind of horse I knew. I placed the saddle and all the strange connectors it had on the bed also and gathered my things up again. Now that I was in dry clothes, it was time to try and find signs of life on this island that hadn’t left twenty years ago.

            Once I was out of the house I starting walking up a path that led to some kind of arena. As I was approaching I heard the sound of voices chatting back and forth. The little bits I could pick up where words like Grimmel, dragon, and kill. That last word froze me in my tracks. I pulled my crossbow off my back and loaded a bolt into it. I quietly walked up the stairs along the side that would let me overlook the arena. I crouched down and peered through the metal and my eyes nearly fell out of my skull at what I saw. There was a black dragon that looked almost identical to the one in my father’s drawings, except this one had blue marks running down his tail like tree roots. It must have been struck by lightning in the storm last night. The two men standing were standing near the creature waving their axes in front of its face trying to frighten it. They were being cruel! It was bound up and muzzled, it was unable to defend itself. I heard them say they were going to sell it to someone named Grimmel and he could kill it like he had killed thousands of dragons years ago. Anger clouded my mind, my vision filled with a red haze and before I could really think it through I aimed my crossbow in-between his eyes and pulled the trigger. He didn’t even have time to react before he fell to the ground with a trail of blood trickling out of his mouth. His buddy began looking around trying to find the source of the attack and by the time he had spotted me, I already had a second bolt loaded and it was flying through the air before it pierced his chest and he was writhing on the ground. After a few moments he stopped moving. The dragon whipped his head around and locked eyes with me. I’m sure he expected me to shoot him next. I jogged down to the gate of the arena and flung it open. I looked at the bodies of the men and that’s when it fully dawned on me that I had _killed_ two people. I didn’t even think twice about it, I just shot them and ended their life. I was overcome with a feeling of guilt and immediately doubled over and vomited. Once I had emptied my stomach I lifted my head and noticed the dragon staring at me, curiosity clouding his large round eyes. I started to walk towards him and heard him growl in warning. I dropped my cross bow onto the ground and raised my hands up “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to let you free,” I said. I pulled my dagger out of my waistband and began to cut the ropes that bound his wings and limbs. Once the ropes were gone I dropped the knife and I pulled the muzzle off and fell onto the ground from the force it took to pull it. I looked up at the powerful, dangerous dragon in front of me fear filled my body. If I wasn’t dead this morning, I was going to be dead within a few moments. The dragon let out a small blast that landed on the dirt next to me before he walked over to the opposite end of the arena and charred the ground before lying down. _“Why isn’t he leaving?”_ I thought to myself. I sat up and pulled out my sketchbook and charcoal and started to draw the animal that was so foreign to me. As my sketch reached his tail that’s when I noticed that most of his left tail fin was missing. There was still a small portion left, but not enough where it would be any use to him. It was just like the dragon my father knew, what was the name written on the page again? Toothloose? No, Toothless, it was definitely Toothless. Hmm maybe I should give a name to this dragon. I studied his form and looked at his eyes, they were the same colors as mine. He was dark like night, but he had this gentleness to his appearance. Shadow? No that was too basic. Renwick… yeah that had a nice ring to it and it fit his raven black coloring. I carefully wrote his new name on the top of the page in my book. I smiled at the dragon and his ears seemed to perk up at that. I knew I had to help him get back to where he came from, I had to show him he could trust me. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere! I’ll bring you some fish. Oh and I’m going to call you Renwick,” I said before quickly hurrying off back towards my father’s old house.

 

**~~Nyx~~ Renwick**

 

            Did this lanky human who happened to save my life REALLY think I could go anywhere with my tail fin gone? Humans really were weird. This one was different than the three who had been with me before. He had killed his own kind just to free me, I would forever be in debt to him. He had eye’s just like mine, and golden hair that seemed to have a mind of its own on top of his head. He attitude and mannerisms reminded me of the stories my father had told me about his human, Hiccup. I wonder if this boy knew Hiccup? Oh and I guess my name was Renwick now, that was going to be interesting to explain to my family. I watched the boy run off with amusement and patiently waited for him to return. After all, he had promised to bring me fish, and I LOVED fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between posts! I had a busy week full of papers and exams, but here is an extra long chapter for you guys!! Oh also do you guy's like the story written in this POV? I personally am more used to writing in third person and I prefer it, but 1st person worked better with the opening chapter, what do you guys think? Do I keep it or change it up even though it's unconventional to change.


End file.
